Prove It
by Gangyzgirl
Summary: This is an AU/Non Canon tale of my Dark Brotherhood series that takes place shortly after Guild Wars. This is what would happen if Brelyna had left and KaNack needed someone else in his life. This is a slash fic involving Cicero and my male Argonian Dragonborn KaNack. If you don't like slash, you don't have to read it. Blame Heiwako for this being written. Lula/Viva is implied too.


**Author's Notes: This began as a spark in my head and my friend Heiwako insisted that I write it. This is AU, as in this should have no impact on the current series involving my Dark Brotherhood characters...Unless something changes along the way ie: Popular demand. This is just a silly story I wrote the other day and had no intention of publishing here; but it got some positive reviews from the other site and Heiwako said that this type of fiction is usually appreciated here. **

**Long story short, this is AU from my series, there is male/male, no action or adventure...So basically nothing like the stuff I usually write.**

**This is Slash Cicero/Dragonborn (Argonian) and implied Lucien/Vincente, just a heads up. **

* * *

The Argonian remained in the large empty chambers of his room looking over the names and locations of the many places where Black Sacraments had been performed. The Night Mother had quite a lot to tell him that night; the Dark Brotherhood was going to be in for quite a profitable month.

KaNack was not his usual excited self. It had been three weeks since the Morag Tong imposters had been killed and three weeks since Brelyna left him. She swore to the family that she would not tell a soul about the Listener's true identity or the location of the Sanctuary to anyone; but she simply could not live with a murderer.

The mage pondered how she was going to explain their separation to J'Zargo and Brelas, but he was sure that she would send him a messenger hawk soon with all the details. They were to remain friends, but now there was an empty place in his heart that desperately needed to be filled.

It did not help that Vytalas and Kaie were always about and displaying their undying affection for one another. That was what drove the Black Hand leader to his quarters; he didn't need reminding of what he no longer had.

"Busy, busy, you are always so busy," a high pitched voice chirped from behind.

KaNack looked over his shoulder from his desk and saw the auburn haired Imperial leaning in the entrance to his room. Cicero had his usual crook smirk on his face and his arms were crossed and ungloved. He must have just finished tending to the Night Mother.

"You should be happy. The Night Mother has prepared quite a list for us. Apparently a LOT of people hate one another in Cyrodiil."

"Us Imperials always put on a kind face," the fool said with a smile before getting an evil gleam in his eye, "of you course you understand that looks can be deceiving, Listener."

The mage returned to his papers and rested his head in his hand as he let out a deep sigh. He heard the light padded footsteps and was pushed forward slightly as Cicero leaned onto the reptile's shoulder to look down at the documents. The mage's nose could pick up the light scented hints of the oils that the Keeper must have used to tend to the Unholy Matron. There were a few he couldn't recognize, but he definitely picked up the hint of Nightshade and honey. He had never been this close to Cicero so soon after he had performed his duties before.

The Fool of Hearts usually went right to his quarters to wash up after treating the Night Mother's body. What could possibly have possessed the man to come instead to the Listener's chambers?

"The Listener has not been the same since the she-elf left," the Imperial muttered as he rested his chin on his hands and looked over at his dearest friend, slightly annoyed that there was a large black hood preventing him from seeing the caster's face. "You don't laugh, dance or sing with poor Cicero anymore."

"The last few weeks have been hard on all of us," KaNack insisted as he put down his quill to rub at his eyes. "We can't just act like nothing happened. I can't just act like nothing happened." The Argonian turned in his seat, forcing the Keeper to stand up and not lean on his shoulder anymore. "It hasn't been easy, my friend. We all speak of how we are a family and I love my brothers and sisters in the sanctuary with all my heart. I need more than just companionship though. Brelyna was that and now she is no longer a part of my life; at least not that part."

"Oh, Listener, you naughty boy, is it that time of the year for Argonian breeding? Cicero is not familiar with the seasons of Black Marsh."

KaNack could not help but laugh at the jester's bluntness. Nothing could ever get past the Fool of Hearts and Cicero was also one to never hesitate to speak whatever was on his mind at the moment.

"Argonians don't have breeding seasons like wild animals, but we do prefer warmth." The mage frowned as he looked back at the papers and realized that he still had a lot of work to do. He had to translate his chicken scratch into a written format that the other Speakers could decipher. The Listener would much rather spend time with the jester than deal with the boring Black Hand task. The mage turned back around, picked up his quill and resumed his work.

He could hear the Keeper in the background humming to himself as he wandered about the large chamber of the Listener. KaNack tried to focus on writing down the names of cities, but the clinking sound of shifted metal alerted him that the fool had found his way into the chest where the Argonian stored enchanted items that he had collected over the years.

The Dark Brotherhood leader grunted as once again he felt his friend lean against him. The Keeper was apparently done snooping around his quarters and was now once again demanding attention without outright saying anything. KaNack had gotten used to it over the years. The jester was one of his closest companions and for the longest time they were the only real friend one another had in the Falkreath Sanctuary. The other brothers and sisters did not shun the Keeper, but time and time again the Imperial would always go looking for the Argonian whenever he desired company.

It had been much harder for the Fool of Hearts the last few years since the reptile decided it was no longer safe for the merry man to accompany him on jobs. The Listener would be away from the sanctuary from days to weeks at a time and sure enough when he returned, Cicero would be there waiting by the Night Mother near the entrance ready to welcome KaNack home.

The mage's eyebrows rose when he felt the hood on his head get pulled back. He was slightly unnerved as he had desired to keep his head covered until at least all of his feathers had grown back. Right now his scalp was covered with a very fine layer of crimson fuzz which the jester began to rub his hand up and down. It was soft to the touch, like the fur of a kitten.

"Cicero," the mage began as he put down his quill. "What are you doing?"

"Cicero is bored," the Imperial sighed as he draped both arms over the Argonian and rested his head on the left shoulder. This time, the jester's golden irises met with KaNack's white. "Cicero can tell the Listener is bored too."

Once again the smell of Nightshade and honey was overpowering, but in a good way. It eased the reptile nerves and made him realize that he definitely would rather spend time with his friend than work.

"Well, I know all too well how dangerous it can be when you're bored, my Keeper," the Dark Brotherhood leader chuckled as he clasped his claws together and a smirk crawled up his face. If the jester had gotten to the point where he was now shamelessly pawing at him to get the mage to notice him, certainly no more work was going to be had that night. "What do you suggest, Cicero? Shall we go drinking at the Windpeak Inn?"

"There is a blizzard outside, my Listener. We can't leave the sanctuary," the Imperial mumbled, still remaining draped over the reptile.

"Do you wish to spar in the training room?" the caster asked, knowing how the jester loved an opportunity to swing his blade. It also would give him some much needed practice with the Blade of Woe.

"That was destroyed," Cicero remarked with a smirk. "You blew it up beyond all repair."

"Oh," the Argonian grumbled with a frown. Cicero was right; it was boring around the sanctuary.

"Cicero shall die of boredom!" the fool cried as he allowed himself to fall backwards and collapse onto the hard stone floor. KaNack spun around in his chair in concern, but couldn't help but grin at the sight. The Keeper flinched and twisted as he gasped for breath before finally falling limp on the floor. His tongue comically was sticking out of his mouth as he pretended to be dead.

"Cicero, you're not dead," the mage chuckled as he stood up and gently nudged the Imperial with his foot.

"Yes he is! Cicero died of boredom!" the man exclaimed before returning to his appearance of looking dead. The Listener crossed his arms as he smiled down at the jester who continued to play possum. The Fool of Hearts had an amazing ability of knowing just what to do to lift the Argonian's spirits.

"If you are dead, then you won't mind me going to your room and eating your sweet roll," the caster laughed as he turned around and started to leave his chambers.

"That's mine!"

KaNack laughed loudly as he felt his tail get grabbed and he was pulled to the floor where Cicero pounced onto him when the reptile tried to hurry out the door. The two burst out into laughter as they began to playfully wrestle with the Argonian trying to leave the room and the Keeper attempting to hold him back. The mage managed to push the fool off, but just as he turned to look at the door, the merry man was once again on top of him, wrapping his around around the Argonian's wiry waist and holding him to the floor.

"You were dead! It's fair game!" the Listener exclaimed in mirth as he tried to scramble loose from the Keeper.

"Cicero is not dead!" the fool snapped as he pushed down on the reptile's shoulders forcing him back down. "The Listener was fooled by Cicero's amazing acting!"

"You're not dead? You're a faker!" KaNack shouted before covering his face with his hands as he fell into a fit of snickers and giggles. He was trying so hard to suppress his laughter that tears started to spring from his eyes. Seeing his friend in such a state caused the Keeper to roll off the reptile and begin to laugh loudly as well.

When their laughter finally died down, KaNack repositioned himself so that he was settled on his side and looked over at the Fool of Hearts with a smirk. The Imperial let out a sigh and he rested his head on his hand as he gleamed back at his friend.

"So, what are a pair of idiots like us to do when stuck in a sanctuary with nothing to keep ourselves amused with?"the Dark Brotherhood leader asked as his tail swayed from side to side. "Want to switch the labels on Nazir's spice rack?"

"Mmm, that does sound like fun. We'd have to wait too long though to be entertained by such a trick," the fool explained with a shrug as he pulled himself closer to his friend. Soon the two were face to face with one another. "We could find the new guardian, Finn. He knows hundreds of riddles that could keep us amused."

"I think Lucien is taking him on a tour of the sanctuary. You know Buddy; he gets kind of upset when we interfere with his work."

"Bothersome specter," muttered the Keeper with a shake of his head. The jester perked up and he grinned at the Argonian. "Ah, Cicero has just come up with a game we can play."

The Listener sat up straight and crossed his legs as he gave the Imperial a confused look. "A game? I know we have a tendency to prank, but aren't the two of us a little old to be playing games?"

"Pfft! Is the Listener afraid he will lose to Cicero?" the fool teased as he sat up as well and grinned wickedly at the reptile. The fierce stare that KaNack gave the Keeper alerted him that the Black Hand leader was not interested in losing to anyone. "The game is simply a matter of fulfilling a challenge. One challenges another to do something. If he completes it, he gets a point. If he fails, the other gets a point. If he refuses the challenge, the other gets a point. Seem simple enough?"

"What are the rules?" the mage asked.

"One, the challenges must take place within the confines of this room," the fool stated as he waved his hand to the area around them. "Two, once a challenge has been accepted it can no longer be refused."

"Sounds simple enough. Fine, go ahead and give me your little challenge, Keeper," the caster smirked.

"Oh, you want Cicero to start? Very good." Cicero pointed over one of the sconces that was lighting up the room. "Cicero wants you to use a frost spell to extinguish that light..."

"Is that all?" the Argonian asked as his hand began to steam with a frost spell.

"...while standing on your head," the Imperial finished as he crossed his arms.

The mage's eyes widened and the spell vanished from his hand. He grumbled as he rose to his feet and walked over towards the wall opposite the sconce and carefully tried to figure out if this was feasible. The Listener rested his hands on the floor and pulled himself into a handstand, using the wall to brace himself against as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

"Be sure to not let the blood rush to your head, Listener," the merry man insisted as he watched on with great amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," KaNack grumbled as he very slowly lifted one of his hands from the floor. The caster began to wobble, but used his tail to help keep himself stable against the wall. The claws began to steam and crackle as he materialized the spell and then shot a cast of frostbite at the target. It overshot it by a few inches, but the burst still managed to extinguish the flames.

Cicero clapped his hands and laughed as he nodded his head in approval.

"Oh, well done, Listener! You seem to have earned yourself a point in the game!"

The Argonian tumbled to his feet and made his way back to the Imperial. "It's my turn now to issue the challenge, Cicero."

"Please! Please" the Keeper insisted. "I am eager to see just what is going through that head of yours. What fate is to befall poor Cicero?"

KaNack chuckled and pointed over to his weapons rack where he had a number of staffs on display. "Prove that you are a true jester. I want you to juggle at least three staffs, Cicero."

"Staffs?!" the Imperial exclaimed as he rose to his feet. "Cicero has never juggled items as large at those before. How fun!" The smaller man practically skipped over to the rack before pulling three elemental staffs from it. The Argonian watched closely as the fool held each staff in his hand to get a feel of the handle and weight.

"Cicero, you can't possible juggle sta..."

The Listener did not even get to finish his sentence before the Keeper tossed the long weapons into the air and proceeded to very carefully and slowly catch and throw the staffs until he finally managed to gets himself into a comfortable pattern.

"I'm sorry, Listener. Were you about to say something?" the Fool of Hearts asked as he kept his eyes focused on implements he was juggling. A satisfied grin crawled up the jester's face as he finally collected the staffs and replaced them back onto the rack.

"Huh," muttered the reptile as his friend returned to his side. "Well, I guess you get a point."

"Hmmm, let's make this a little more interesting. I'd much rather challenge you with a question than with another obstacle."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer, my Listener."

"Go ahead, Cicero," KaNack stated as he opened his arms as though challenging the merry man. "See if you can ask me a question that I dare not answer!"

"Tell Cicero," the Imperial began as he started to circle the Argonian. "Of all the brothers and sisters in the Dark Brotherhood, whom does the Listener love the most?"

The reptile's eyes widened and he turned to glance at the Keeper to see if the man was serious with the question. Cicero's stare was intense as his golden irises flickered in the remaining light that remained in the large chamber.

"Cicero, you know the answer to that," the mage replied quietly. "You're my dearest friend."

"I didn't ask whom your friend was, I asked whom you loved," he placed his hands on his hips.

"The answer is the same," KaNack answered simply as he walked back over to his bed and took a seat on the edge of it. "Cicero, there is no one in the entire Dark Brotherhood who I care or love more than you."

"Prove it," muttered the jester as he looked over to the side.

"What?" the Argonian laughed as he stared at his friend believing he had misheard him.

"Prove to Cicero that you love him," the Imperial repeated as he sat down next to the Dark Brotherhood leader. The mage was dumbfounded as the Keeper looked almost disappointed and hurt when he did not speak up right away.

"I...I'm not sure...How...?" KaNack looked from side to side as he tried to figure just how he was supposed to demonstrate his devotion to his best friend. "We've always been there for each other, Cicero. Saved each other's lives, supported the other when all seemed lost, what else do you need?"

"If I have to show you, I get the game winning point, Listener," the Imperial explained as he pulled off his cap and began to wring it in his hands. The Fool of Hearts only did this when he was nervous.

"That's fine. Show what you need as proof that you are important to me," the scaled assassin insisted as he gave the fool a small smile.

KaNack was completely taken by surprise when the Keeper wrapped his arms around the Argonian's neck and pressed his lips to his, pushing the mage down onto his back on the bed. The Listener's eyes widened in shock as Cicero slowly pulled away from him and seemed to have a tired look about him.

The caster had never seen his friend in this light before. Without the cap, he no longer saw the face of a man who he considered a merry man or a fool. The Keeper seemed completely lacking of merriment or mirth of any kind as he waited for a reaction from the Listener. With Cicero's arms still locked around him, the sweet scent of the oil was now even stronger and seemed to have an intoxicating effect on the Dark Brotherhood leader.

The mage had known the Fool of Hearts for over ten years and had considered him one of his closest companions. He had said on more than one occasion that if there was one person he cared for as much as Brelyna, it was Cicero. He had been in love with his wife and felt that she had been his soul mate for so long; he never once considered that there might have been another.

He had always simply assumed that because of Brelyna that he was only attracted to girls. Was it possible that he seemed to lean this way because Cicero's form was slightly more feminine than most other Imperial men? Or was it that over the years as he and the Keeper became closer he grew to have feelings that went beyond that of friendship. It was possible that his wife leaving him was just what his psyche needed to let him finally accept how he truly felt about his beloved fool.

KaNack reached up a hand and gently placed it to the side of the Imperial's face running a clawed thumb along the jaw line. "My Keeper," he whispered, "how long have you felt this way?"

"Since you became the Listener," the Imperial answered simply as he rested his head on the mage's chest. "We became so much closer after that. It crushed Cicero when he found out about the Dunmer."

"I wondered why the two of you never really got along," KaNack muttered as he moved his hand to the jester's head and began to stroke the hair. It was a tactic that always seemed to make him feel better and the reptile was pleased when he felt his dear friend lean into the touch. "So what happens now?"

The Fool of Hearts let out a sinister chuckle and picked up his head. There was a mischievous look on the Keeper's face as he pulled his arms out from around the mage's neck and he tapped the reptile on the snout. "Well, Cicero has clearly won the game, so that means I get to decide upon the prize."

"There was a prize?"

The jester threw his head back with a laugh. "Oh, silly Listener! Did you think that there would not be a reward for the game?" Pulling his face close to the Argonian's, the Imperial bore his teeth in a grin. "Cicero was getting bored with the game anyway. You know what happens when I get bored."

The Keeper repositioned himself so that he was straddling the Dark Brotherhood leader's hips and pulled out the ebony dagger causing KaNack to jump slightly.

"That blade and I don't have a very pleasant history with one another, Cicero," the caster stated as he eyed it with concern.

"My old friend will do you no harm." The Imperial grabbed a handful of the Listener's shrouds and began to cut them open with the blade. "Sharp, sharp, but no blood will you shed, my faithful Listener."

With the reptile's cloak sliced, Cicero pulled the garment open exposing the thin scaled torso of the Argonian. Mages were naturally small and frail creatures, so there was no impressive muscle or abs for the man to take in. That did not bother the Keeper at all as a hand lovingly moved up and down the bare chest of the Argonian as he pulled a small vial from his satchel. Popping the lid off with a thumb, KaNack was overtaken by the sweet scent that filled his sinuses and caused his eyes to roll back in ecstasy.

"You like that, do you?" the jester asked as he allowed some of the oil to dribble down on the Listener's chest. "Yes, nothing but the best for the best."

A deep purr rumbled in the reptile's throat as the Fool of Hearts began to massage the oil into the scales of the assassin's chest.

"Cicero has been a Keeper long enough to know how oil with a firm but gentle touch." The fool leaned forward and gleamed into the half lidded eyes of the caster. "We really should have started doing this sooner. You were always so stressed and under constant pressure. You needed an outlet and there was nothing for you here in this sanctuary. You had the love of a family, but you needed much more than that."

The smaller man continued to massage the oil into the reptile's scales causing the caster to make deep rumbling sounds of pleasure in his throat which only made the Imperial happier. KaNack managed to shake himself out of the trance being caused by the scent long enough to reach forward and tap a claw against the Keeper's jester's outfit.

"I know how important your clothes are to you, Cicero. My shrouds are one of a hundred, but I would never damage your outfit." The mage settled back again resting his head on the pillow. "I would ask that you remove it though."

The Imperial sighed as he carefully undid the ties of his shirt and took the time to neatly fold it before carefully allowing it to drop off the side of the bed. The Fool of Hearts was thin like the mage, but no longer in the robes; KaNack could see why it always seemed that the man could overpower almost anyone. There were small muscles lining Cicero's chest and arms and even his abs had a firm look to them. The Keeper seemed stronger than he looked because he WAS stronger, much stronger than anyone would have expected.

"You are just full of surprises today, aren't you, my Keeper?" the Argonian muttered as he ran a claw down the man's chest causing him to shiver.

"Cicero has been quite bored today. Enough talk, he wants to play!" the Imperial sang sharply as he ground his backside against KaNack's hips. The mage was surprised at how quickly his body seemed to react to the Imperial's motion. The jester was as well as he jumped slightly with a giggle.

"Ooh, Listener! That tickles! Are all Argonians this easy to excite?" he asked with a playful twinkle in his golden eyes.

"I don't know. I never slept with a male Argonian before," the mage answered with a sheepish grin. The scent of the oil filled the chamber and KaNack felt that it was time for him to truly prove his love for his dearest friend. He reached a hand out and shot a frostbite spell at one of the two remaining lit sconces so that his quarters were now dimly lit with faint ripples of orange flickering across the room from the flames.

The fool leaned back over KaNack and brushed his lips against his, his muscles twitching at the cold touch of the claws on his back. Letting out a soft moan, the jester slowly ground his pelvis against the Dark Brotherhood Leader who responded by making guttural growling sounds in his throat.

"...and this is where the Listener...Oh, for the love of Sithis!"

Both KaNack and Cicero shot up and stared back at the door, more startled than embarrassed. His transparent form made him slightly harder to see in the dim light, but it was fairly obvious who had walked in the two.

Lucien crossed his arms as he gave the two a frustrated look as the head of a younger spirit poked his head in. Apparently Lachance had decided to make the Listener's chamber's part of Finn's tour, and his timing was terrible.

"Ah, the kindly specter and Finn," Cicero chirped as he remained settled on the Listener, not ashamed to have been caught in the slightest. "How are you this fine evening?"

The Spectral Assassin could say nothing as he rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. He was fairly certain if it were possible he would be suffering from a painful migraine at this point. "She told me it was going to happen. I didn't believe her. She is always right, but I was convinced she was wrong," the ghost muttered under his breath.

"Are you still going to show me the rest of the sanctuary, or..." Finn didn't even get to finish his sentence when the Speaker turned on him.

"Go to the main chambers! I'll be with you shortly!" the specter snapped, causing the small spirit to hurry off without question. With Finn gone, Lucien entered the chamber and sat down in the chair by the desk, still giving the two a frustrated look.

"Oh, are you here to watch? I thought you were a Speaker, not a watcher," Cicero tittered as rested his head against the Argonian's chest.

Lachance didn't say a word, but he pulled out a small rectangular item, held it out before him and seemed to press a button on it. " Annnnnnnd record."

"What in Oblivion is that, Buddy?" KaNack asked he stared at the item puzzled. He had never seen anything like it before, not even in the technological Dwemer ruins.

"Just know that Sithis is a god and he can create whatever he damn well pleases," the ghost answered sharply. "As for what I am doing, you two have just cost me a bet I made in the Void and now I have to collect payment for the Unholy Matron."

A smirk crossed the mage's face. "You made a bet with the Night Mother and thought you were going to win?"

Lachance's eyes narrowed as he shook his head, still holding the strange device up. "Forgive me if I was under the assumption that the two of you were merely close friends. Now just do whatever it is you were going to do and pretend I'm not here."

"Lucien," the Argonian hissed as he glared at him, "get out of my damn room!"

"Oh, Listener!" Cicero laughed as he pushed the mage back down onto his back. "Just ignore him; we'll never know he's here. The kindly specter's a ghost; he'll be silent as the grave."

"Ha, ha," the Speaker grumbled.

"Since you are watching, does that mean you won't be joining us?" the jester snickered as he looked over his shoulder back to the spirit.

"Don't flatter yourself, Keeper. Besides, I'm not going to risk infuriating Vincente."

"There are no emotions in the Void, silly Lucien!"

"Believe me, if the vampire found out he'd find some way of getting angry," the spirit insisted as he thought about the soul waiting for him back in the Void after he was done showing Finn around the sanctuary.

KaNack felt slightly awkward now that the spirit of Lachance was lingering about in his room, obviously not at all happy. The Imperial could sense that the Argonian was uncomfortable and gently nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't focus on him, my Listener. He's not here; it's simply you and your humble Cicero." Teeth nibbled at KaNack's neck as the Fool of Hearts did his best to try and make the mage forget that they had an audience. "Besides, you still owe Cicero his prize for winning the game."

The assassin sighed as the Keeper once again began to slowly grind himself against him. It did not take long for the Fool of Hearts to have the Argonian's complete attention once more. The Imperial had to brace himself on the bed as the mage was now quite slippery to the touch due to the oil coating his scales.

The reptile's tail took a life of its own as it swayed to one side and then swung forward, its tip smacking into the fool's backside causing him to jump slightly with a yelp. The Keeper gave the caster below him a smirk as he poked at his chest.

"Do that again, Listener, and Cicero might have to do something about that wayward tail of yours."

KaNack let out a soft chuckle as he sat up slightly and rested his forehead against the jester's. "Cicero, I know you are the Keeper," the caster stated as he playfully tapped at his friend's hip, "but please do not keep me waiting."

"Oh, a joke! A funny joke! I get it," the fool snickered as he understood what the Listener was implying and was all too eager to comply. "Humble Cicero lives to serve."

Lachance did his damnedest to remain silent and avert his eyes, more out of respect for the two rather than shame. When the Night Mother approached him in the Void and told Lachance that the Listener and Keeper would bed one another within the month, the Speaker could not help but feel that she was mistaken. Part of him wanted to believe that perhaps she and Sithis took advantage of their powers to set certain paths in motion, however more than likely it was not entirely the case.

The two did not come together by accident; the Dread Father must have known that they were meant to be with one another. That was why Cicero's wagon happened to break down just as the Argonian was leaving to go to Winterhold. That was Sithis' doing and from there came a series of trials that tested their trust, love, faith and even ability to forgive one another when hatred seemed to consume them both. The Dread Father might have brought them together, but in the end they were responsible for their own fates.

Over the years the Spectral Assassin had seen KaNack and Cicero grow close and form a bond that rivaled that of any marriage or blood tie. They simply adored each other and neither seemed as happy as they did when they were together. After the Listener's spouse left him, there was only one other person whom could fill that place in the mage's heart and appropriately enough it was the Fool of Hearts. It seemed only natural the Argonian and Imperial's love for one another would breech that of friendship and become something even more.

In the end, this was going to be best for everyone. The mage would no longer have to bend over backwards trying to live a double life of both that of beloved husband and deadly assassin. With the Dark Elf no longer required to fill that emptiness in the Black Hand leader, KaNack would be more focused on the Dark Brotherhood and serving the will of Sithis.

Lachance was not too pleased that he had to record the events for the Night Mother on whatever contraption she had given him; but he was happy for the two Dark Brotherhood members. Seeing how happy they were made him long to be able to embrace those same emotions that he had felt with Vincente when the two of them were still alive in Cheydinhal. There is no happiness in the Void, and witnessing both KaNack and Cicero together made the spirit realize just how much he longed for that same sensation with his dearest friend.

By the time the Spectral Assassin managed to pull himself out of his thoughts, he saw that the lovers were already under the bearskin blanket. Cicero had his arms wrapped around the mage's waist while the Argonian ran his claws through the long damp hair of the Imperial. KaNack did not have the physical means of sweating, but judging by how exhausted the two seemed, Lachance assumed the Night Mother most likely be most pleased with whatever she saw on the ridiculous device she had given him.

"By Sithis, I miss being alive," Lucien muttered as he once again pressed the button and replaced the device into his shroud. The specter stood up and gave the two a quick nod of his head. "Best of luck to you two. I should not keep the new guardian waiting much longer." A smirk then crawled up his face. "This may seem a little farfetched, Listener. Perhaps though, for the future, it would be appropriate to install a door to keep unwanted eyes out."

"I'll look into that, Buddy," the mage answered as he continued to stroke the Keeper's hair. "Sithis be with you."

"He always is."

With that, Lucien exited the Listener's chambers to give the two some much deserved and desired privacy. The Argonian smiled down at the half asleep Imperial and gently kissed him on his head causing the jester to stir. The mage held out a hand and shot out one final cast of frostbite, extinguishing the final sconce and plunging them into blissful darkness.

"Brrrrr, chilly," the Fool of Hearts muttered as he felt the cold wind of the spell.

The mage leaned back into his pillow and shut his eyes, holding his dearest friend close to him. He no longer felt empty; he now knew that he had everything he needed. He would also care for Brelyna, but now there was only one person he could truly say his heart and soul belonged to. They were the best of friends and now they had become something more; it was the happiest KaNack had been in months, possibly his entire life.

"Well, my Keeper? Did I prove my love for you?" the Dark Brotherhood leader asked the jester.

"Say the words," the fool muttered not even bothering to open his eyes as he tightened his embrace on the assassin's waist.

"Darkness rises when silence dies?"

"No," the merry man remarked as he smiled. "The other words."

He moved his head closer so that his lips were to the Imperial's ear. "I love you, Cicero," the reptile whispered.

"I love you too, KaNack."


End file.
